Breath Of Life
by Mistress Evangelica
Summary: Lilli a young girl found on the streets is taken to the ruthless Vash's household where she will work, live, love and catch her first breath of life. Alternate Universe - Victorian Era
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: of course I DO NOT own hetalia

Lilli a young girl found on the streets is taken to the ruthless Vash's household where she will work, live, love and catch her first breath of life.

_**Breath of life**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Lilli point of view_

_Today was a great day. I will no longer live on the streets again. Dear heaven it was very dark and rainy when he found me. An old butler found me dying in a corner of a misty alley. He carried me to his master's mansion._

_I was soaking wet but the cheerful maids were like the sun to me they showed me pure kindness that I never seen before. I felt secure and home to be true I wanted to stay there in this place forever I didn't want to go. The old butler Gaspar talked to the house master about my stay. As I have heard from the maids the great master was a very tough uptight man. they told tales about his determination , cruelty and how ruthless he is , I was not afraid of him as I was afraid that would throw me back on the streets again or even worst send me to a prison. _

_I waited on the door step of his office. As the Butler came out closing the door behind, I remained optimistic looking at the door with high hopes in my eyes._

_"He requested to meet you, dear" Gaspar spoke up._

_I knocked a very weak one hearing his husky voice saying "Enter"._

_The master was a young man of 20 years, blonde, and huge green eyes. Upon seeing he my heart sank in despair. I felt he would send me to hell with his intense glares at me. "What is your name and how old are you?" he said in a presented tone. "Lilli Vogel, s-sir, I –I am 16" I stuttered. His intense eyes remained on my body. I was always afraid, but this time it was different. I didn't fear the consequences. I feared him._

_"You can stay" he told me as he stood up behind his desk and walked towards the door._

_I smiled up widely he told me to stay. I felt adrenaline rushing through my veins._

_I said "thank you, ma-master" simply hugging him._

_My arms were around master's waist. After I realized my position, I pulled away feeling waves of heat creeping over my cheeks. I left his study going to the maid's chamber full of joy._

_I will stay here. I will neither go back to the streets nor to prison._

**Vash point of view**

**I went directly to bed, tiring to sleep and of course it was a restless one.**

**I remembered the old days, how hard and cold it was. I remembered pushing everyone away to reach my status now.**

**Hearts were broken, love was vanished, and tears were shed only because of me.**

**All of that reminded me of this maid girl, Lilli, and her odd behavior. She actually hugged me. People especially women tend to distant themselves away from me, yet, her lovely blonde hair was buried in my chest. She was so close to me. To my soul. **

**I thought of sending her away as she would be much of a trouble. She is beautiful, long blonde hair cascading over her milky white arms, her large innocent green eyes would attract many men, and the Kirklands would be in front. Both Peter and Arthur would be enchanted by her country beauty. Not to mention Francis he too would be taken by such young and naive girl.**

**Though I thought of all of this, I didn't care. I don't want the young girl to go back to the streets she can get killed, or even worst. Raped. She is my way to forgive myself. She is my angel.**

The narrator's point of view

The very next Moring when the clock ticked at seven. Vash was already up with no sign to the usual morning headache that always visited him due to his restless nights. He sat on his bed smiling that he simply drifted to deep nightmare less sleep upon thinking of his own angel, Lilli.


	2. Chapter 2

_**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO FAVORIATED AND FOLLOWED**_

_**YOU ARE AWSOME**_

Lilli a young girl found on the streets is taken to the ruthless Vash's household where she will work, live, love and catch her first breath of life.

Author's notes: of course I DO NOT own hetalia

"…"Dialogue.

'….'Thoughts.

_**Breath of life**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Vash point of view**

**Today was the ball before the day of Saint Marcus; I had the habit of holding this ball since I bought the mansion. **

**I fixed my clothes, the black leather trousers and a white shirt I was so fond of. I fixed my hair and added the same blunt look on my face.**

**In the dining hall**

**All of my friends were gathered around the huge dining table. I made my entrance taking my place on the main seat on my right the beautiful Natalia along with her companion Ivan Branganski, on my left my best friend the Austrian aristocratic Rodriech Eldestine along with many guests came from worldwide to enjoy Saint Marcus day. **

**Truth I couldn't lie an eye away from Natalia from her provoking way of dressing , the blue dress showed glimpses of her milky white breasts and her elegant neck in addition to her silver hair cascading over her back in deed beautiful, dangerously beautiful.**

**Everything was the same as the normal dinning ceremonies, Rodriech talking about music, the Kirkland fighting with Bonnefoy, Gilbert trying to win Elizabeta till I spotted her, the same old rages that are hiding her beauty. Her curves were barley visible but her blonde locks and innocent eyes was tempting enough, the enchanting Ms Vogel.**

**Every guest I had been satisfied enough by watching this pure beauty but for Francis Bonnefoy. He slipped his hand to touch hers "accidently". I watched, wishing if looks can kill because I can't simply react for such reason. Francis took it to a further limit when he asked to leave to bathroom as Lilli was sent to show him the way, God, one of his old dirty tricks. I simply followed them, excusing my guests.**

**Francis pinned young Lilli to the wall pushing her , he bounded her arms and placed his thin lips over her delicious ones couldn't take it and appeared in the hall , muttering "Francis , are you here?" with a hearable voice .**

**He was distracted by my voice, as Lilli pushed him away. He spoke to me as nothing happened, while I could see tears on her fluffy cheeks .she excused me, going away.**

**At the end of the dinner ball I spotted the young Kirkland boy Peter I suppose his name was kissing her delicate hand ,as soon as I watched her blushing like that, my smirk was involuntary drawn up to my face.**

_Lilli point of view_

_As soon as I found a shelter the feeling of security was gone. Today a man kissed me. Sir Francis bonnefoy is the name. Heaven it felt odd his lip upon mine that was not what I imagined for a first kiss. Although he was tender, it was wrong. _

_I went back to the kitchen; I couldn't keep it away from Mrs. Belle. She was older cheerful maid that helped me the most from the night before. she advised me to inform Master but I was scared, heaven , he may accuse me of being a lair or even worst having affections for Sir bonnefoy especially the look he gave me upon watching the younger master Kirkland kiss my hand , what was I suppose to do , it was shocking and I froze._

_'No, I can't tell Master, maybe I will tell him tomorrow may be not, Heaven, who am I kidding? I am too scared to stay at the sight of the man for more than a minute how about informing him of such a thing in addition he is a very strict man so what I shall inform him would be an obscene.' Lilli, you are not thinking right. I have to go to bed now.' I sighed, changing to my nightgown._

_I was going to bed when I heard a knock on the door._

_" , are you a sleep?" I knew this husky voice it belonged to master._

_I hesitated to either open or not, my room was a bit distant from the other maids but if he wanted me harmed why would he knock?_

_'Lilli Vogel, just open the door' I was sure it was right._

_I opened the door to find master in his sleep wear, green trousers and a silk white shirt with a lot of unbuttoned buttons. I blushed of the sight of master's lean muscular body._

_"I apologize but I must tell you, I know "he said._

_In deed I was clueless "about what? Sir"._

_"About Francis and you today" he added._

_"Master, I swear to you, I don't hold any feelings for sir Bonnefoy and he is the one who….."I was interrupteded by a soft figure tip of my master being placed on my lips._

_"Shhhh, I told you, I know" he said pulling away his figure._

_"Ms. Vogel I hope you understand that it is not your fault, they are nothing, but hungry men" he continued in a low soft voice "and if any of them tried to be in appropriate to you, you shall not hesitate and come to me"._

_"Is it clear, "he insisted as I simply nodded._

_"Now, young lady, go to your bed and please accept my apology for keeping you late "Master said as he turned to walk._

_I barely murmured "thank you, my master" as I smiled, closed my chamber door and went directly to sleep._


End file.
